Innocence involves into Corruption
by The Losing Memory
Summary: Veronica Prescott is the daughter of Nathan and Victoria Prescott. She is treated like a princess and seems to have the most perfect life. That is until she meets two people. One that links to her future, one who links to her father's past. So, what happens when she falls in love with both of them? What happens when time repeats itself?


**A/N: This was originally written on FictionPress but I also decided to move it over here for anyone who is still confused. This is a continuation of my story's "Love is Strange & "The Future of Us." This is the final 'book' for that tiny series that follow's Victoria and Nathan's future daughter. This follows before TFOU takes place to the end of it, telling it all through the POV of Veronica. I've decided to make this story because towards the end of TFOU a lot of people will be confused to see why Veronica went a bit nuts. So, this is explaining why she did. Kenna is a OC that a friend of mine made up who is on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **WARNING: Includes drugs, mentions of mental issues, teacher/murderer/student relationships and much more.**

 **If this triggers anyone please do not read.**

* * *

 **Sometimes** I wonder why the most prettiest people in life always get the hardest things thrown at them in life. Why a person who looks has the world, doesn't. What makes some people more gullible than ever only to have their dreams crushed. Sometimes, I wonder why that happened to me. I wanted to be so many things and I could've had them. Photographer, actress and singer. But, I went with the most realistic thing I could do. Photography.

But keep in mind; Just because I'm the one telling the story, doesn't mean I'll be alive at the end of it.

It was May 20th, 2031 when everything started. I sat at the dining table with a plate of pancakes in front of me. My dad was getting ready for work. He hated the family business, but grandfather would get very mad at him if he didn't take the family business over. Yes, my father is a grown man who still gets bossed around by his father. It's a bit embarrassing, but oh well.

I move the butter around on my plate, I wasn't that hungry at all. I stand up and exit the tiny room only to walk over to my father. He was struggling with his tie once again. It's like he's Carl from Disney's "Up" with the scene of all the ties and Ellie has to help him. I walk over, spin him around and put my hands around his red tie.

"Thank you." He sighs. Nathan Joshua Prescott, my father. I love him so much that I would die for him. Yes, I'm a daddy's girl. I feel like he is the only one who understands me. Yes my mother loves me also but I have a stronger connection with my father. Victoria Maribeth Chase-Prescott. It's weird because my parents named me after my mother basically, I also look like her except for my brown hair which runs on my fathers side, even though he also has blond hair. My brother, Jackson Daniels Prescott looks like my dad a tiny bit. He's a quiet one, mostly into girls and cars. He's about a year or so older than me. Wow, look at me saying everyone's full name when I haven't even said mine. Veronica Isabella Prescott. VIP. My family is so money that all our names sound so professional... but mine mostly due to my initials.

"No problem. This is the what, billionth time now?" I say jokingly.

"Billion in one." He goes along and I pull away. He fixes his collar again and he smirks, "I guess I should be getting to work. Speaking of hell, do you need a ride to school?" He asks.

"No. I think Jack is giving me one. If not, I'll just steal his car." He laughs at this.

"That's my little girl." He begins to walk towards the door before turning around, "Make sure to-"

"-take my pill. I know." I sigh and he smiles. I give him a smile back and he leaves. I go up the long stairs and into my room. Pastel pinks and whites over whelming me. I strut over to my vanity where I open one of the drawers and I pull out a bottle. I unscrew the top and pop a little pill into my mouth and swallow it with a glass a water I already had prepared.

On the front it says my name and it's some vitamin. But, I'm not that stupid to look up the brand to see it's none existing. I pulled the sticker off to see another one right under, anti depressions. I'm not depressed, but it does run in the family. My father had it but he got better. Since he comes home before I get off of school, he always counts the pills. I tried to throw them away, crush them, flush them down the toilet but he always somehow found out. Fucker.

That's the only thing I don't get along with my dad with. I walk back down stairs and I see my mother in the living room on her laptop. I clear my throat and she turns around and smiles.

"Look who's early!" I look up at the clock, I'm about twenty minutes earlier then I normally see her.

"Early bird gets the worm." I smile and she hands me my purse. I grab it and zip it open.

"Did you take your vitam-"

"Yes." I sigh. Vitamin my ass. I hear more footsteps before I see my brother. He wore his torn jeans, band t-shirt, an old leather jacket, and his boots were worn out and covered in dirt. He didn't even brush his hair. I stomp over to him and start to fix his hair. "I will not have my brother look like some slob."

"And I won't look like I belong to the most perfect family in the universe." He chuckles before messing his hair up again. His voice is raspy since he just woke up.

"But we are perfect."

"We're anything but perfect, Veronica." I fold my arms over my chest. He's right. He pokes my cheek and twirls my hair before grabbing an apple. He grabs his key and backpack, I grab my purse and we leave. He starts the car and I hear his music. He quickly changes it to the station I like, he's been learning I see. I lean my head against the window and sigh. My brown bangs hang over my eyes and I try to blow them out of the way.

We pull up to my school, Blackwell, and I quickly get out. I see two girls waiting for me and I smile. I don't know their names and I don't want too.

"Good morning, Veronica. Did you sleep well?" One of the girls with red hair said. Honestly, I didn't. I had some type of creepy nightmare over this huge storm.

"I guess you can say something like that. Hey, blondie. Do you have my report?" I ask. The other girl, who has blonde hair, smiles and hands me a paper. It was about Anne Frank and I had no idea what to write. That's when these two come in. My name is up at the top but it's missing something, "Where's my middle name? I always put my middle name."

"I forgot what it was." The blonde says shyly.

"It's Isabella. Don't do it again." I glare at her and she nods. I flip my hair and I know it must of whacked her in the face. The bell rings and we all head inside. I go to my first class, English, and hand my paper in. I know I am getting an A. That girl is normally very good at English and I'm a Prescott. I own this shit town. I sit at my desk and see someone carved something in it. Wow, I've been sitting at this desk for maybe a year and I haven't noticed it. It read; "Warren + Max = Love 2k13"

I know who that is. I smirk to myself and trace it. Other than my mother and father, those two were a hot couple back then. Two geeks in love. Barf.

"Alright class," my English teacher stood up from her desk and motioned to the door, "we have a new student joining us today. She moved here from California, isn't that right... ugh..." she struggles for words.

"Kenna. Kenna Amber." I turn to the new voice who is leaning against the door frame. She has long blue hair that stops right above her lower back. She's wearing a worn t-shirt with a band, a black skirt over her ripped leggings and knee high boots. I think her and my brother will meet soon. I scan her over and scowl. How can people wear such trash like that? I see her eyes go over to mine and I quickly turn away. I don't want a run down California girl looking at me.

"Well Kenna, make yourself a home." With that, Kenna scans the room. She could've sat anywhere in this room but decided to sit next to me. I'm right next to the door, in the back. She plops herself down next to me and I can tell she wants to say something to me. And... she does.

"Hey, I'm Kenna."

"Kinda figured that out already." I smirk and look at my baby blue nails. I need them redone.

She's silent for a moment before she responds, "What's your name?"

"None of your business." It is actually her business, she should know who I am. Everybody should.

"Nice to meet you None Of Your Business." She holds out her hand with a smile, I slowly turn my head and glare at her. "Alright. I'll call you Barbie."

"Why?"

"Because you look like a barbie doll." She's right. My flawless skin, perfect makeup, outfit and how my body looks is something you would see on a doll. I sigh and clear my throat.

"My name is Veronica."

"Oh, it finally says it's name." I would've punched her ten times if I could.

"Cute." I roll my eyes. She crosses her legs and my teacher starts her lesson. I tune out for the most part, that blond can explain it to me later. I pick at the wood of the desk and trace over any other carvings I find and sigh. I keep getting distracted by Kenna's hair. A mixture of dark and light blue's keep filling my vision. I look over at her to see she has her head back and her eyes closed. Damn, minds think a like.

It feels like years when the bell finally rings. She stands up and pulls out her schedule.

"Hey, do you know where this guy is?" She points to some teacher and I realize I have the exact class next. Shit.

"No." I lie and fold my arms.

"Yes you do. Your last name is Prescott and from what I've heard your kind own this school." Wow. My kind. I pout and she notices, "Aww, rich girl not getting what she wants? Get used to it, sweetie."

"Just come with me." I grab her wrist and drag her down the hall. I feel my nails dig into her skin and her trying to yank back but my grip gets harder. I go down a hall and suddenly were in another room. She opens her mouth to say something but I quickly walk away. I'm tired of dealing with idiots.

The rest of the day wasn't that bad. Thankfully those were the only two classes I had with her... well if you count lunch. But thankfully she sat with some people of her kind while I sat with mine. Damn... I'm starting to sound like her. Maybe after today I won't ever have to worry about her. Never have to look her way or team up with her for anything.

Boy, was I wrong.


End file.
